nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Infinity Gauntlet
The Infinity Gauntlet was a powerful weapon created by Ataraxia during The Greatest Threat of All. It was a gauntlet-styled weapon that served as a catalyst for Ataraxia to control all six of the Infinity Stones and their powers combined. History At some point in time, Ataraxia learned of the powerful Infinity Stones, which were scattered across Earth sometime during the Big Bang. In an attempt to harness all six of the Infinity Stones and their powers, Ataraxia would begin designing various gauntlet-styled weapons in order to handle all six of the stones' powers without facing any dire consequences. In his efforts, Ataraxia designed the Gauntlet of Ataraxia, a prototype version of the Infinity Gauntlet. Experimenting with its rejuvenating powers, Ataraxia would discover the Power Stone during his tests. Using the stone, Ataraxia was able to increase the Gauntlet of Ataraxia's powers tenfold. However, after Ataraxia was banished to deepest parts of the universe, the Gauntlet of Ataraxia was disassembled and scattered across the galaxy. However, the Power Stone still remained within a hidden compartment within the main part of the Gauntlet of Ataraxia. The Greatest Threat of All Upon returning after being lost in space after being sucked in by a black hole along with "Athena", Ataraxia began assembling the Infinity Gauntlet. Using the information he gained from "Athena" after placing a microphone on her body, Ataraxia planned his moves in collecting the Infinity Stones, setting his sights on the Time Stone first. After acquiring the Time Blade from Fort Knox, Ataraxia utilized the blade's powers to bring back several villains from different timelines, tasking them with acquiring the other Infinity Stones from around the world before destroying the Time Blade and removing the Time Stone from the blade's Chronosteel. With the Time Stone in his possession, Ataraxia sent the villains to collect the Reality, Soul, and Mind Stones from their hiding places while he and McPhillian would go after the Space and Power Stones. Arriving at the heroes' base in Washington D.C. a little bit after the other villains set out on their missions, the other villains would shortly arrive as well, having collected the other stones before the heroes could stop them. Giving the stones to Ataraxia, he would soon insert them into his gauntlet one by one, gaining more and more powerful. Upon learning from the heroes that Roach had chosen to become lost in time through the temporal rifts that were formed after the Time Blade was destroyed, Ataraxia utilized the Time Stone to open a vortex to another timeline, allowing himself and the villains to enter it, with the heroes soon following. In the timeline, which is revealed to be the Arc 2 universe, Roach finds Higgins, Jacob, Patrick, Daniela, and Samantha investigating the Gauntlet of Ataraxia, the prototype of the Infinity Gauntlet. Upon discovering the Power Stone within it, the six are confront by Ataraxia and the other villains, forcing the six to split up, with Roach fleeing through the city while the others escaped with the prototype. However, Ataraxia would catch up with Roach, but is unable to stop him from killing himself. Unfazed, Ataraxia uses the Time Stone to undo his death, shortly using the Soul Stone to remove his soul and obtain the Space Stone, adding it to his gauntlet. Capturing Roach, Ataraxia uses the Space Stone to teleport to the fighting heroes and villains, demanding the heroes to surrender the Power Stone or else Roach would die. Despite Roach's pleas, the heroes surrender the Power Stone to Ataraxia, who allows Roach to return to the heroes. As the heroes flee, Ataraxia adds the Power Stone to the gauntlet, completing his mission and causing him to transform into a powerful being. Having no more requirements for the villains, Ataraxia fights them, using the gauntlet to destroy them all. Despite this however, the heroes challenge him to one last showdown, fighting him in the city square while Roach, Alain, and Higgins formulated a plan to defeat Ataraxia and neutralize the gauntlet. Setting up an explosive crossbow, Roach orders the two to fire on the gauntlet when he gives the cue. As Roach enters the fight, he is able to hold Ataraxia in place by struggling with him. Giving the order, Higgins fires the crossbow, causing the explosive bolt to land on the gauntlet. Detonating, the gauntlet is launched off of Ataraxia's arm and onto the ground. Ataraxia attempts to reclaim it, but is tackled down by the heroes, allowing Roach to seize the weapon. However, Ataraxia initiates a failsafe plan, starting a countdown on the gauntlet that would cause it to self destruct. Furious, Roach uses the gauntlet one last time, using the combined powers of all six Infinity Stones to destroy Ataraxia just before the gauntlet exploded. In a non-canon alternate ending, Ataraxia is able to shield the Infinity Gauntlet from the explosive bolt, but is ultimately struck by it, gravely wounding him. As Roach prepares to finish the job, Ataraxia uses his last bit of energy to snap his fingers with the gauntlet, sending out a powerful blast. This causes Ataraxia to return to his original form, but scorches both his gauntlet and his left arm. As Roach furiously questions Ataraxia on what he had just done, Ataraxia explains to the heroes that he had won before using the Space Stone to wisp away. Teleporting to a nearby hill overlooking the city, Ataraxia watched as his ultimate endgame plan began: the erasure of half of all life in every universe in existence. Satisfied with his work, Ataraxia uses the Time Stone to open a temporal vortex, using it to leave the Arc 2 universe and to overwatch the outcome of the snap. Parts Like the Gauntlet of Ataraxia, the Infinity Gauntlet has one main part, which is the gauntlet itself, which was created by some of the heavily damaged metal found on the Iron Doom's wreckage. Because of this, the gauntlet wasn't completely durable as it should've been, ultimately allowing it to be disabled with a single explosive tipped arrow from a crossbow. Despite this, the gauntlet was able to channel the powers of all six Infinity Stones without being destroyed by their combined powers. The Infinity Gauntlet would serve as the key in allowing Ataraxia to use all six Infinity Stones at once, which were critical in powering the gauntlet. Gallery AtaraxiaThanosForm1.jpg|Ataraxia as "Thanos" with the completed Infinity Gauntlet. AtaraxiaThanosForm2.jpg|Ataraxia as "Thanos" using the Power Stone. Category:The Greatest Threat of All